In reality
by Aariokurayami
Summary: This takes place in an alternate universe of .hack// G.u, where every thing that is happening is real. In this wold, 17 year old Haseo is liveing a boring life. Until that is, he finds out about AIDA, and the mechs called Avatars. Read and Review.


1"Kuhn..." Said a voice from an intercom, booming all over the small mobile station. " you are wanted in the control room." A blue haired male sighed, as he walked to the Control room, ever since Pi's mech had been wrecked about two week ago, he was always wanted with missions. Or maybe this was about the mech, skieth going out of control again, they expected that it's chosen driver was in the town, Mac Anu. Kuhn then arrived in the control room, and took a seat next to a red haired women wearing very skimpy clothing. "Glad you made it Kuhn." Said the women, acting completely professional. The man called Kuhn sighed,"What, they didn't finish fixing Travos Yet?" The women then looked t Kuhn, and sighed, "Kuhn... that's not why I had you here, take a look at this." The women then pointed at a the radar. "What, is that the target, I know we are catching up to it." The women then sighed again, this was getting difficult, "No that's not it, take a look at where it's heading." Kuhn's eyes opened wider than they ever had before. "Holly shit..." He said, not believing at what that little bastard was heading. "Yes.. It's headed for that little town, Mac Anu..."

It was a dark gloomy day in the town of Mac Anu. Rain was paring from the sky, onto the earth below. It wasn't storming though, which was good for the towns people, because if it was, most likely the water level would rise, and pour onto the streets. Although it may seem unlikely, this is where our story first takes place. He was sitting in his chair, looking out the window, waiting for the final bell to ring, so he could go back home. He wanted to hang out with his friends, and talk to his sister Atoli. The boy has snow white hair, and blood red eyes. He wore black skin tight clothing, and he had lightning shaped marks under his eyes. His name was Haseo Misaki. He was 17 years old, and a junior in high school. Haseo then looked at the boring teacher, it was always the same, day in and day out he had to put up with this crap. It was freaking annoying. HAseo then pounded his hand against his desk. "I can't stand this crap..." he mumbled to him self, softly of course, he didn't want to be kicked out of class and grounded by his parents again. Haseo looked at the clock, why was he worrying, there were only 2 minutes left of class. However, his teachers would just lie to his parents, and exaggerate every little thing he did. HE hated this town a lot. When he was older, he would probably move, maybe he'd take Atoli along with him. As he was deep in thought, the bell Rang.

Haseo walked down his school's crowded hall, His book bag over his shoulder. It was the year 2017, and still teenagers had to put up with crap? God.. This was annoying. As Haseo made his was twords the end of the Hall, he was then jumped from behind, following that was a familiar high pitched voice "Hello Haseo!!" It said, he then turned around, a pink haired girl was hugging him from behind, She was very odd looking, for one, she had cat ears, two, se wore very skimpy clothing, that included a skirt, and a top that only covered her chest. "Tabby..." Said Haseo slowly, "Get the hell off me!!" He then pushed her off, Tabby just laughed a little, "Gosh, you don't have to be so cranky Haseo, you should lighten up a bit." HAseo sighed and then he continued Walking, " Tabby, how can you stay happy go lucky all the time amazes me." Tabby just stayed silent, and walked next to Haseo, with a huge smile on her face as always, she was Haseo's child hood friend, he met her when he was seven, when she was six. After Haseo Left the school building, he noticed a familiar blonde. She wore her usual Green attire, and he favorite White hat. "Oh, faunal you come on out Haseo." Said the girl cheerfully, with a smile on her face. Haseo looked at her, an then he said with his casual uncaring voice, 'Atoli.. You waited all this time, just for your own brother.?" Atoli nodded Cheerfully, she sure loved her brother Haseo, he was the world to her. Tabby then came up from behind Haseo, and looked at Atoli, smiling as usually, "Hey Atoli, how are you doing to day."

"Oh, hello Tabby, it's nice to see you, are you coming ver to our house today? Asked Atoli, as polite as ever. Atoli and tabby, were really great friends. Although Haseo was the reason they both met. You see, Being half animal wasn't excepted in Mac Anu. For one, one of their parents was Human, another was a beast race. The beast race and the humans never really got along that well, and the humans beat any kind of beast monsters they found in Mac Anu. Haseo first met Tabby when she was being hit with rocks and sticks in the ally next to his house. He defended Tabby, and he tried to fight off her attackers. He himself was beat for that. Haseo then started to walk away from the school, it was still going to be an average boring day today. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he guessed it wasn't that bad. Haseo then turned around, and he noticed Tabby and Atoli were chatting probably about girl stuff... This was getting annoying, Haseo then looked down on the floor. His life had always been so boring. All haseo ever wanted, was an exciting life full of danger, surly street fighting every day would give him that excitement, however it didn't. Haseo Didn't know where he was going, and then accidently bumped into somebody. "Hey watch where the hell you are.." he then looked up, to see a man with a bowl cut and glasses, " O-Ovan." Said the teen shaken up, Ovan was the leader of the small club, the twilight brigade. The brigade had only consisted of three members, Ovan, Sakaisaka, and the women that Haseo had a crush on, Shino. However, they usually got into a lot of trouble with the law. "Hello Haseo, how was your day today?' He would usually open a sentence with that question. "So have you decided to join the twilight brigade yet?" Haseo then Thought for a moment, was he ready to get involved with those kind of people? Was he ready to just throw away every thing he knew for this... "I'm still thinking about it.." Replied the teen.

"Alright, Haseo, just rembered, I'm giving you until tomorrow to decide, if you answer no, I'll understand, although I'll be disappointed that you won't be joining us." Ovan then walked away, on Ovan's arm was covered by a giant box, nobody knew what was inside that box. Maybe it was a wound from a fight, maybe he just hid something in there, who knew? Tabby then walked up to Haseo, "Hey.. Haseo , you're not really going to Join them are you?" Atoli then took a step forward and looked at her brother, "Yea Haseo... You can't just get involved with those kind of people..." Haseo looked at the girl and snapped " So what if I join them, It's none of you're business. That goes for both of you, I can do what ever the hell I want!!" Tabby and Atoli looked at Haseo, their eyes filling with tears, suddenly there was a large explosion. Haseo fall to the ground, sliding a little bit, he coughed up a little bit. What the hell was that. And no to think of it... "TABBY, ATOLI, are you guys Ok!!" Yelled the albino, however, there was no answer.. Had they been... Suddenly Haseo noticed the scariest thing of his life. A giant, Blob thing floated above him... IT had tentacles, and it sort of like a germ. Haseo's boring life had just ended, now was the beginning of the new exciting life he always wanted.


End file.
